


It IS What It Looks Like

by JUSTSHUTUPOK



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, free wifi made me do it, idk - Freeform, inappropriate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUSTSHUTUPOK/pseuds/JUSTSHUTUPOK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny are not much interested in keeping their hands to themselves. Everybody else suffers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It IS What It Looks Like

Ever since Danny and Steve started this thing of theirs that they won't put a name to, Danny's been learning a fuckload of stuff about Steve. It's like he opened up Stevendora's box of sexual mysteries and he's into it. He likes that Steve doesn't like that he knows that Steve likes being tied up. 

He likes that Steve turns into a high school boy every time Danny's mouth is anywhere near his cock. He likes going to big events with Commander Steve McGarrett and being the only person in the room who knows how Steve's face looks when he lets go and is just pure honesty. 

Maybe that's Danny's kink. Steve. He sure as hell feels like it when he jumps backward onto the computer-table thing and Steve positions himself between Danny's legs. 

"No." he says, wagging a finger in front of Steve's face because really. 

"What?" Steve's fake innocence is betrayed by his hand going around and untucking Danny's shirt, fingers slowly moving over Danny's back. 

"We can't-"

Steve's found, in the time of about a month, the perfect way to kiss Danny into compliance. When he finally moves his mouth from Danny's, he moves it to Danny's ear and bites. 

"Why naaht?" Steve's whining could give Grace a run for her money. And _there's_ a reason. 

"You mean aside from the fact that we work here and Kono will kill us when she finds out and we have a daughter?" Danny's hands have made their merry little way to Steve's hair and are contradicting everything his mouth is saying. Which isn't his fault, because Steve's sucking tiny bruises into Danny's neck and stopping just when it starts hurting the right way. 

And then Steve stops, moves and looks Danny in the eye. He's trying to hold back a smile and Danny's missing something and why is Steve looking at him like that?

"What?"

"You said we."

"What?"

"You said, 'we have a daughter'." Steve's smile is bursting at the seams and Danny kind of wants to kiss Steve's stupid face but he also kind of wants to see Steve's smile.

"I did, didn't I?"

Steve nods and the smile breaks free, but then he bites his lip and all Danny can see are his front teeth. He wants to tell Steve to just smile already, but it might make him sound a lot more pansy-y and he's perched on a table with his feet swinging. 

He's not about to Peter Pan it any more than he already has. 

Steve is back on him before he can say anything else.

++

"OH MY GOD STEVEN JOSEPHINE MCGARRETT!" Kono screeches and barely remembers to open the door before Hulk stomping into Steve's office. Chin is behind her, not even bothering to hide that he's just along to watch. 

"Josephine?" Steve asks her and she shakes her head and waves her hands around. She's been spending too much time with Danny, he thinks.

"You. You and your...your partner you how DARE YOU?!" 

"Kon-"

"NO _YOU_ LISTEN! YOU EVER." she moves around his table, twists his chair to the side and sits on her knees in front of him so they are eye-level "have sex on my computer again and they will never find your body." 

Steve's face is too hot too quickly and Chin's got the giggles and he wants to speak up in his defense because it's not like he did it alone. How come Danny doesn't get yelled at?

"Do you understand?" she asks him, her voice low and freaking scary. He knows, theoretically, that he could take her down easy, but her revenge might be a bit more sinister. 

Like he might wake up without his penis and she'll just shrug and say she doesn't know what he's talking about. And that would suck, he's only been using it very well for about a month. Danny wouldn't appreciate Steve not having a penis, anyway. 

So he nods.

"Good." she barely-whispers and walks out. 

He's raking his brain and trying to remember-

"It was on the surveillance tape. We have one of those. You installed it." Chin says and follows his cousin out the door, giggles in tow.

++

"It was _Kono_." Danny says.

Which is easy because Danny wasn't there. He didn't see Kono go all Scorned Woman on him. 

"It could've been the governor, Danno. Then what? He would've shut us down."

"Yeah. But it wasn't and he didn't." 

"I did tell you 'no', you should've listened to me." 

"Like you should listen to me now."

"Not even a peck?" Danny pouts and turns the eyes on Steve. 

"We're working."

"I'm not asking you to fuck me, Steve." 

"Jesus," Danny's a mean little man. Danny knows what it does to Steve when he swears. Which is almost all the time (except when Gracie's around) but he knows and he's doing it on purpose and they are working "just...shut up, okay?"

"Make me."

Steve rolls his eyes and leans over to press his lips to Danny's for the world's shortest fraction of a second, but Danny's hand is on the back of his head and playing with the little hairs there and his tongue is all warm muscle as it moves against Steve's and-

"It appears the victi- oh." Max halts at the threshold of the door and looks down awkwardly at his file while Steve and Danny break apart and Steve moves as far away from Danny as possible.

"I.. uh.. I could come back?" he tries and makes sure he finds the pattern of the bland beige of his file fascinating. 

"No. It's fine. Just...the victim?" Danny says, making a gesture that Max doesn't really understand for the five seconds that Max looks up at him. 

"I mean because- you're busy- I could just- you probably shouldn't though. Because... you know, on the job." he's not sure what he's saying. He's very aware of words coming out of his mouth and he wants to stop but he's not one for few words. 

"Max. Just..." Danny makes another gesture with both his hands this time. Max still doesn't know what it means. 

He hands Danny the file and tells them how he believes the car accident was staged and the victim was raped and strangled. The perp most likely thought the car would explode and all evidence would be lost. 

Steve is quiet throughout the whole thing. The whole thing is very awkward and Danny's attempt at making it seem like it didn't happen is making it worse. 

Danny bakes cookies the next day and brings them over 'as a peace offering'. The gesture is sweet but the cookies suck, even though Max eats one and makes 'This Is The MOST Delicious Thing I've Ever Eaten' sounds, smiles and nods through the pain because that's what friends do.

++

Going unnoticed is always fun for Steve, that's hoping nobody dies. The rush of doing something he shouldn't be doing never fails to get him hyped up. But Danny, not so much. 

"I don't get paid enough for this." he mutters as they're crouching through some tunnel and waiting for Chin to get to the scene before they can proceed to nail the guy that sends out airplane workers with cocaine. 

"Quit whining, we haven't even started yet." Steve mutters back at him. 

Chin said to wait for him, they would know when he arrived when their ear-pieces started working. So they wait. 

"I honestly don't see how that changes anything." 

"You love the job, that's why you do it."

"True. Same reason I do you." 

"That's so tacky, Daniel."

"What, I'm declaring my undying love for you and your various parts and it's tacky?"

Steve huffs a laugh because "My various parts?"

"Yeh your various parts."

"What parts?"

"Couldn't resist, could you, McGarrett?" 

"I'm just making sure. If I remember correctly, your favorite part last night was my dick. That's all I'm saying."

"Maybe it still is."

"Well-"

"Uhm...guys?" 

"Chin?" they ask in unison.

"I'm here."

"How...uh...how long have you been? Here?" Steve asks and prays to whatever deity there is for Chin to not say longer than a few seconds.

"Pretty much the whole time."

"Shit."


End file.
